Ben Reilly, the Amazing Spider-Man
Ben Reilly, the Amazing Spider-Man is an American action-comedy superhero comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since TBD 2019. Synopsis Ben Reilly, an young college student, find himself becoming a spider-theme superhero know as the Amazing Spider-Man after he was bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider while working as a intern at Horizon Laboratory, while he also learn the ups and downs of being a superhero. Characters Main * Ben Reilly/Spider-Man - an young lighthearted but somewhat shy college student who spider-like abilities and became a comedic and wisecracking superhero. Recurring * Peter Parker/Kid Arachnid - Ben's young cousin and a young middle school student who's a huge fan of Spider-Man. He soon than become his own hero, Kid Arachnid. * Aunt May Parker - Ben's twin sister and Peter's loving and caring aunt. * Uncle Ben Parker - Ben's brother-in-law and Peter's protective uncle who has a natural view on Spider-Man. * Detective George Stacy - an young hotshot police detective who's see Spider-Man as a rather misguided vigilante, even being his secret partner, and has a strong sense of justice. * Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy - George's young geeky daughter who go the same school as Peter TBD * Harold "Harry" Osborn - Peter's best friend and son of businessman Norman Osborn and, like his best friend, is a fan of Spider-Man. * Norman Osborn - the CEO of OsCorp Industries who has a natural view on Spider-Man. * Felicia Hardy/Spider-Woman - Ben's fellow next door roommate, whom she has a secret crush on, who soon gain spider-like powers after Ben transfer his blood in order to save her and create her own spider-based persona, Spider-Woman, after she was nearly killed by the Green Goblin. * Flint Marko/Hydro-Man - TBD * Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Scarlet Spider - an young high school jock, with a heart of gold, and the captain of Midtown High's football team who gain spider-like abilities after being kidnap by Phineas Mason, who try to recreate Spider-Man. * J. Jonah Jameson - an rather kind and respectful, yet sometimes comedic head of the Daily Bugle Communications, an online newspaper/news television network building, who often see Spider-Man as a true hero. ** Robbie Robertson - Jameson's partner and co-head of the Bugle who, like his friend, see Spider-Man as a real hero as well. ** Betty Brant - Ben's friend/sister-figure and Jameson's sanctuary who's often know her kindness. ** Gloria "Glory" Grant - an rather curious news reporter TBD ** Edward "Ned" Lee - an Asian-American intern TBD ** * Anna Maria Marconi - the new head of Horizon Laboratory, after Max turned rogue and become a supervillain, and Ben's secondly mentor/mother-figure. * Professor Ashley Kafka - an scientist at Horizon Laboratory TBD * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson - one of Peter's fellow friends, whom he has a crush on, TBD * Aaron Davis/Prowler - TBD * Lori Baumgartner/Bombshell - an young former criminal-turned-heroine who has the ability of fire explosive energy beams from her hands who has a hard time of making peoples she changes. * Detective Jean DeWolff/Wraith - an tenacious but serious-minded police detective TBD * Captain Jefferson Davis - an police captain and Miles' hardworking father who, like George, has a strong sense of justice. He also isn't a fan of Spider-Man but admires the hero's vigilante work * Miles Morales/Steel Spider - an former ex-intern at Roxxon who's develop a spider-based armor suit TBD * Rio Morales - Miles' mother and Jefferson's wife who's work at a hospital as a nurse TBD * Curtis "Curt" Connors - TBD * William "Billy" Connors - TBD * Donald Roxxon - Philip's cousin and the mildly nice new head CEO of Roxxon Energy Corporation where he often try to make a cure of his cousin and struggling of fixing the company's image. Villains * Miles Warren/Venom '''- Ben's arrogant and jealous rival who gin the Venom symbiote, after it was rejected by Ben, causing him to be one of his most greatest and yet deadliest enemies. ** '''Kaine/Carnage - an failed genetic clone of Ben, along with small of the Venom symbiote, who became a red twisted and psychotic, yet monstrous version of Venom. ** Doppelganger - an mutated, yet six-armed hulking-like monstrous clone of Spider-Man, with an few simple of the Venom symbiote, created by Miles. * Wilson Fisk/Green Goblin - an wealthy but truly corrupted sociopathic businessman who became a goblin-theme supervillain and often see Spider-Man as his only rival. ** Richard Fisk/Hobgoblin - Wilson's adoptive son who help his father by becoming a hobgoblin-theme villain who often act like a lone wolf, at times. * Sinister Six - consisting of: ** Dr. Max Modell/Dr. Octopus - Ben's former mentor/father-figure and the former head of Horizon Laboratory who get his nervous system fused with four metallic tentacle-like arms and know Ben's secrets, who he promise to kept it from anyone else. ** MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Tarantula - Ben's bully and a former jock at the Empire State University who gain the ability of a tarantula. ** Edward "Eddie" Brock/Scorpion - Ben's former best friend who get mutated into a scorpion-like hulking beast, which slowing coast him his sanity. ** Herman Schultz/Electro - an rather comedic, yet, at times, somewhat clumsy electricity-powered villain. ** Brenda Toomes/Vulture - the daughter of a ill inventor and an former intern at Horizon Laboratory who became a bird-themed villainess, armed with razor-sharp claws and wear a flight tech suit which help her fly in the airs. ** Alexandra "Alexi" Systevich/R.H.I.N.O. - an two-bit Russian-American mobster who's steal a Rhinoceros-like mecha suit from Horizon Laboratory. * Ana Kravinoff/Kraven the Huntress - an skilled Russian-African huntress who's the daughter of legendary infamous hunter Sergei Kravinoff and enjoy of loving hunting down her preys, while also developing her prey, as well, she soon get herself turn into a lioness/cheetah/jaguar-like hybrid, after her first encounter with Spider-Man. * Nicholas "Nick" Lewis/Kingpin - the Kingpin of Crimes who often rules his criminal empire with an ruthless iron fist and kills anyone who try foolish turn against him or leave his empire. * Danielle "Dani" Beck/Mysterio - an young illusionist and stage magician who previous run a stage show, which she use it to commit crimes, while continue running her show until Spider-Man stop her, causing her to has a vendetta against the hero. * Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe/Black Cat - an Japanese thief who sometimes often flirt with Spider-Man, during her various encounters with him, and also shown to has the ability of manipulate luck. * Mendel Stromm/Tinkerer - an elderly master inventor who often make and upgrade weapons to different villains, even selling some of his inventions to the black market. * Sinister Syndicate - consisting of: ** Janice Lincoln/Beetle - Ben's former love interest and an former college dropout who became a beetle-theme villainess. She also a grudge with the Kingpin, after he killed her father, Lonnie Lincoln. ** Cletus Kasady/Jack O'Lantern - a crazed serial killer who don a jack o'lantern-like costume. ** Overdrive - a young ditzy and fun-loving, yet very energetic former race car driver who can able to turn any vehicles into any super-powered vehicles, she also has a cute, yet somewhat unhealthy crush on Spider-Man. ** Hubert Carpenter/Walrus - an powerful but very clumsy villain who often screw ups and also often get easily defeating by Spider-Man, if often sometimes tick him up, at times. ** Franklin "Frank" Hibbs/Kangaroo - an Australian-American criminal who wear a kangaroo-like armor suit where he often get see as a complete joke, but can be shown as a serious threat. * Carl King/Thousand - Ben's childhood bully who learn his secret and get turn into am swarm of an thousand spiders TBD * Toni Masters/Taskmistress - an highly skilled mercenary who sometimes often uses advanced weapons technology while also can copy anyone's fighting style, thanks to her photographic memory. * Philip Roxxon/Incandescent Man - the former corrupt head CEO of Roxxon Energy Corporation who seek to recreate Spider-Man, who was soon exposed by him and later become an living electric-based monster who seek to drain electrical energy in order to survive. ** Dr. Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Lady Octopus - TBD ** Jackson Arvad/Spot - TBD * Steven "Steve" Hudak/Molten Man - an former low-level Roxxon Energy Corporation scientist who gain the ability of fire manipulation and become a fire-powered criminal. * Enforcers - consisting of: ** Frederick "Fred" Foswell, Jr./Montana/Electro - the de facto ''leader of the Enforcers TBD ** '''Danielle "Dani" Brito/Fancy Dani/Ricochet' - TBD ** Michael Marko/Ox/Sandman - Flint's cold and power-hungry brother TBD * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit - TBD ** Raymond Bloch/Hippo - a former zoologist TBD * Dr. Martha Connors/Iguana - a biology teacher who get turn into a iguana-like creature TBD * Jackson Brice/Paladin - a rookie mercenary who seek to hit it in the big time. He also is somewhat of an great expert shooter and has good hand-to-hand combat. * Dr. Alistair Smythe/Jackal - an former scientist at Roxxon Energy Corporation who get turn into an mutated jackal where he soon learn Spider-Man's identity in the process. ** Spencer Smythe/Spider-Slayer - Alistair's father TBD * Kris Keating/Foreigner - a master mercenary and assassin and Taskmistress' former ex-love interest, whom he try to rebuild his connection with her, but with poor results. * Crime Master - a mysterious crime boss who seek to kill the Kingpin and run New York's criminal underworld, he also see Spider-Man as a somewhat of a interesting rival. Issues # Feeling Amazing, Part 1: Every Stories Start with a Beginning - Young lighthearted but shy college student Ben Reilly begin working as a intern at Horizon Laboratory where he soon than go on a life changing adventure when he get bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider. # Feeling Amazing, Part 2: Where Those Great Powers... - Upon of gaining his powers, Ben wander of what to do with his powers where he soon than become TBD # Feeling Amazing, Part 3: There Must Always Come with Great Responsibilities - TBD # Feeling Amazing, Part 4: Rise of a Hero - TBD # A Day in the Life, Part 1 ''- TBD # ''A Day in the Life, Part 2 - TBD # Kickin' into Overdrive - TBD # Target: Spider-Man, Part 1 - TBD # Target: Spider-Man, Part 2 - TBD # Something Rather... Mysterious, Part 1 - TBD # Something Rather... Mysterious, Part 2 - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # Working Stiff - TBD # Date Night, Part 1 - TBD # Date Night, Part 2 - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # The Rise of Dr. Octopus, Part 1 - Upon of easily defeating his new foe, the Warlus, Ben TBD # The Rise of Dr. Octopus, Part 2 - TBD # The Rise of Dr. Octopus, Part 3 - TBD # The Rise of Dr. Octopus, Part 4 - TBD # The Rise of Dr. Octopus, Part 5 - TBD # The Rise of Dr. Octopus, Part 6 - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # TBD - TBD # Designs * Ben's Spider-Man costume is based on The Amazing Spider-Man suit, but with the chest logo is based on the same chest logo from the Last Stand Spider-Man suit while the back logo is based on the same back logo from the upgraded suit from Spider-Man: Far from Home, but with it being colored red. ** His original homemade suit is based on the wrestler/Human Spider suit from the 2002 Spider-Man movie. * Dr. Max Modell's Dr. Octopus costume is based on the suit from the PS4 Spider-Man video game, but wear the trench coat from Spider-Man 2, while the arms are based on the arms from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, but are instead colored grayish brown. * * * * * Spin-off Trivia * This version of Ben Reilly is not a clone of Peter Parker. But instead is May's brother and Peter's cousin. * Carl King was originally going to be the Spider-Slayer in this universe. But, for unknown reasons, he became the Thousand where the role of the Spider-Slayer is given to Spencer Smythe. * * * *? Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Book series Category:T-Rated comics Category:Alternate reality Category:Alternate Reality